


The Middle of the Day

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Lemon, Light Bondage, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura was more than a little shocked at what she came across while walking home from the market.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**  Sakura was more than a little shocked at what she came across while walking home from the market.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own _Inuyasha_ or _Naruto_. They belong to their respectable owners, and I only gain self-accomplishment from writing this.

 **Genre:**  Romance/Angst

 **Rating:**  Explicit

 

* * *

Sakura’s day was looking up.

She smiled as she turned her on her heel, carrying the small basket of groceries her mother wanted, and began her trek back home. She had managed to get all the items her mother wanted, and she had a delightful conversation with the old civilian woman selling fruit, who decided afterward that she could have a few extra items for free. And, though she had protested at first, she gladly bit into an apple as she walked, allowing the yummy juice to slide down the back of her throat.

It was a good day. Kakashi-sensei had been put in the hospital for a few days, which resulted in no missions for the time being. Tsunade was busy with Hokage duties, which resulted in her not having to train. The only thing that could possibly make the day better was if she saw Sasuke, even if she was still a bit wary after his return from Orochimaru.

He had changed so much from the boy she loved, yet her heart still cried out that he was  _still_  her Sasuke-kun. Somewhere, deep down, he was still the indifferent prodigy from Team Seven. He had to be that person, her heart cried, because she could not stand the thought that she might have to move on. She had clung to him for so long, and her heart could not fathom the idea of finding another to love.

Sakura allowed a tiny sigh to pass her lips, despite her wonderful day. She allowed herself the moment to believe everything would work out fine, and that the pieces would fall into place. Sasuke would see that Naruto and her loved him; he would come around. Sasuke would finally allow himself to show that boy she loved, and then everything would be right again.

Though, she knew that even then she would be pinning for his love. His acceptance.

Sasuke needed someone strong and beautiful to help him with his goal. And no matter how much Sakura desperately wanted him to choose her, she knew he would not. He would choose someone with Uchiha features—the standard black hair and dark eyes—not someone like her. He would choose some other kunoichi when the time came, and Sakura’s heart cried at the knowledge that her pink hair and green eyes simply could not stand up to his need.

Bending her head down, Sakura allowed her bangs to cover her eyes. She bit into her apple again, trying to fight off the sadness that suddenly coursed through her body. She knew she had tried so hard, fought through the ranks in order to become the best medic-nin she possibly could, but Sasuke did not need that. He needed more than someone that could simply stand at his side, and sadly Sakura knew that person would not be her.

The only uplifting thought was Sakura knew it would also not be Ino. Her rival might try again and again, but her blonde hair and blue eyes would always put her on the back burner to the Uchiha appearance. There were plenty of other girls in the village that had dark enough hair and pretty enough eyes, after all, so Ino definitely was not going to get the position as Sasuke’s wife either.

Sakura knew that was selfish of her. She should not gain joy from the fact that Yamanaka Ino would never become Sasuke’s wife. Just because she knew  _she_  could never become his wife did not mean she should suddenly turn those nasty thoughts on another, since Sasuke’s dark hair would guarantee that most of his children would have dark hair. His dominate gene would cancel out the light hair of his partner, if he chose to go that way, and most of his children would have the Uchiha’s standard black. So, really, Ino  _did_  have a small chance at least.

Not like her. She knew that Sasuke would  _never_  want such an awkward color on his children. The way he looked at most of the other kunoichi with blue or green or red hair, she knew he would not want any children with pink. And it was sad, because the thought of Ino having a chance while she did not was devastating to her bleeding little heart.

Stopping, Sakura stepped to the side so she would not be in the way of the other people walking down the street. She just did not want to wallow in her self-pity anymore, and had decided to stand out of the way to give herself a pep talk. After all, if she tried hard enough and won Sasuke’s heart, why could she not be his wife? If she was the one that finally grabbed a hold of Sasuke’s elusive love, why would the color of her hair or her eyes matter? Sasuke would  _love_  her if she managed to do so, and the fact that she did not have the Uchiha look should not matter to him.

However, as Sakura gave herself her pep talk, biting into her apple once more, she was a little surprised when she heard something  _odd_  in the background. She whirled around, her green eyes zeroing in on the couple pressed up against a wall in the alleyway behind her. They were greedily attacking the other’s mouth, tongues slipping out to play and creating a sick, wet popping sound that had startled Sakura in the first place.

Saliva seemed to fly as it was exchanged, the couple unaware of the audience they had gained. They were far more concerned with the need to press up against one another, and Sakura nearly choked on her tongue when the female whimpered.

“S-Sasuke- _kun_ …”

No. That was the only coherent thing Sakura could come up with, because there was simply no possible way that her Sasuke-kun was in that alley. And doing such an indecent thing in public at that! Whoever the girl was, she had probably just called out the name in her pleasure-haze, wishing that it  _was_  actually Sasuke attacking her mouth and neck.

But, the fact that the girl had called out his name  _at all_  made Sakura pause. She knew it was not logical, that Sasuke would  _never_  do such a thing in public, and even if he chose to, not with some random girl. She knew it could  _not_  be Sasuke, but she  _had_  to know. She had to make sure that she was right, because what if it  _was_  Sasuke?

Her heart growled, as she stepped quietly into the alleyway. No, no, no. That was  _not_  her Sasuke-kun! That could  _not_  possibly be her Sasuke-kun! No, no, no!

As she got closer, though, Sakura felt her heart plummet. The apple and basket she carried hit the ground with a thud, but the couple did not notice. The items her mother wished her to get scattered at her feet, while the lone apple rolled toward the couple unable to pull themselves away from one another. Sakura did not even realize she had let go, because she could not rip her eyes away from the truth settled before her.

That  _was_  Sasuke. The hairstyle was unmistakable, and she would have been able to tell if it was someone using a transformation jutsu. Just as she distantly recognized the genjutsu wrapped tightly around the area, hiding the scene playing out before her eyes from those that were not meant to witness it.

Sasuke grabbed a large amount of the girl’s breast, squeezing it until the girl moaned, and Sakura nearly threw herself against the wall behind her. The very sight of his hand—his large, callused, and beautiful hand—grabbing onto that feminine flesh and squeezing pained her. The very thought that he was groping another girl, someone that was clearly not her, stunned her, and Sakura found she could not look away.

His lips were all over her neck, on her mouth, and it was not until he finally buried his face in her shoulder that Sakura caught a good glimpse of her. Her heart cried out, recognizing her easily as the chuunin that had briefly glanced in Sasuke’s direction when he first returned. At the time, Sakura had not paid it much attention, but now she saw that that had been a very bad mistake.

A  _very_  bad mistake, because now that little slut was all over  _her_  Sasuke-kun!

Anger quickly bubbled over the shock that Sakura felt. It reared up like a dragon ready to spit fire, and Sakura’s fist clenched. She wanted to pound them into that pretty little face, and leave her ugly and bruised to the point Sasuke would be disgusted to look at her any longer. The dragon hissed, spitting, and chakra began to build in her closed fist. She wanted to hit her  _so_  badly, and beat away the beauty that had obviously seduced Sasuke into doing such an indecent act.

Angry, upset, and jealous, Sakura was about to let out a battle cry and charge when Sasuke pulled a shining kunai from his holster. She paused in step, wondering what the weapon was intended for. Her heart screamed that Sasuke had seen reason—he was  _so_  going to plunge it into the black heart of that little bitch and end her evil siren’s call—but her mind knew there was a chance that kunai was meant for  _her_. There was a fair chance that Sasuke had sensed her spike in chakra and was ready to get rid of the threat to his playmate, and that made Sakura still.

Surprisingly, Sasuke used the weapon to split open the front of the girl’s shirt. The bandages used to keep her breasts from moving around too much also fell to the ground with the action. The thick mounds of flesh were instantly bared, and Sasuke’s hand returned to playing with them. He seemed fascinated with the generous amount of flesh, and Sakura’s pitiful little heart screamed when he twisted a dark nipple between his fingers.

No, no, no! Her heart bled, wishing Sasuke would just see reason. Wishing that he might turn around and glimpse her, allowing guilt or some other emotion to bring him to her. Far, far away from that little hussy throwing herself all over him. Far, far away from the little chuunin that not only had the dark Uchiha colored hair, but exotic dark blue eyes that would surely draw in and capture any man. Those beautiful eyes, so dark and mysterious, and capable of passing as the dark onyx of an Uchiha’s any day.

Sakura almost cried when Sasuke’s hand grabbed one of those perfectly round mounds and lifted it high enough for his mouth to suck on. The girl clearly liked it from the way she gripped the hair on the back of his head, and Sasuke was quick to give her more. His hungry tongue extended, flicking over the nipple time and again, before he sucked the pebbled flesh back into his mouth. He wasted no time in giving her pleasure, and Sakura felt her lip tremble.

He was  _so_  rough, but it was exactly as she had imagined in her teenage fantasies. She could almost see herself against that wall, having him love her, but a thick moan from the girl shattered her dream. That chuunin was the recipient of his torturous mouth, and Sakura felt a tear cascade down her cheek.

The girl arched her back up, moaning, “Sa _suke_ -kun…” She pressed more of her breast into the Uchiha’s mouth, and he quickly gobbled it up. He did not let her silent offer go to waste. He acted like he  _could_  not let her silent offer go to waste, and Sakura felt another wash of sadness rush over her form.

Sasuke’s unoccupied hand skimmed down the girl’s side, across her bottom, and grabbed onto the lean muscle of her thigh. He lifted the appendage until the girl finally wrapped it around his waist, and then pushed her pretty little skirt high enough that Sakura could see the girl’s thin red panties underneath. His fingers quickly covered the area from her sight—not that she  _wanted_  to see it—and rubbed until the girl gasp in pleasure.

No, no, no, Sakura’s heart cried as Sasuke played with the girl’s most sacred spot. Yet, she could not deny that he  _was_  playing with her clit and making her moan. She could not deny that he  _was_  giving that chuunin pleasure. She could not deny that he had clearly dressed for a day off duty, along with the girl, and had clearly planned to play with her all day. And she could not deny that it was happening, because it was as plain as the light shining down from the sun.

Sasuke pulled away from the girl’s breast, staring into her pretty blue eyes. That devilish smirk crossed his face, making Sakura’s heart ache, and he finally spoke. “You are  _so_  wet.” His voice was deep enough to send shivers down the chuunin’s body, but that did not surprise Sakura at all. She loved Sasuke’s voice, and it hurt hearing him talk like that to another woman.

A moan left the chuunin, as she pressed her bare breasts into Sasuke’s chest. Her voice was wistful in feminine pleasure, and it was easy to see why any male would be attracted to her. “Oh,  _please_ , Sasuke! Please, give it to me!” she cried.

The Uchiha caught her lips in a heated, nasty kiss, and the chuunin gave into him with ease. Her tongue extended away from her mouth to play with his, tangling with it, and swapping saliva. Then he sucked it down his throat and she groaned, allowing her eyes to slip closed. Her hips continued to rock against his rubbing fingers, even as he focused her attention away from the spot, and Sakura felt another tear streak down her face.

They looked like hungry animals, wanting and needing each other in a way no one else could ever understand. Yet at the same time they were so beautiful, allowing their lips and bodies to press together, and looked like a passionate couple that had recently married. Their black hair shined in the sunlight streaming down into the alleyway, and their eyes locked in a hungry lover’s gaze that spoke volumes more than words ever could.

Sasuke’s free hand, having abandoned the girl’s breasts, quickly pulled down the zipper on his pants and snapped the button free. His pants fell as he shifted, gathering around his ankles, and he pushed the rest of the material away once they were gone. Sakura’s face turned red as she gazed upon the thick, throbbing erection jutting away from Sasuke’s body. And her heart broke, because it was really the only thing she needed to tell her that Sasuke wanted to claim the chuunin in his grasp and he was forever out of her reach.

His fingers pressed into the girl’s red panties, and she hissed. “Oh, that’s it. Rip them off,” she growled. Her impatience was clearly rising with each second that went by, and she thrust her hips out in an attempt to show the Uchiha how much she wanted him. “Rip them off and take me!”

That dark smirk graced Sasuke’s lips again, but Sakura did not melt. She felt cold, ashamed with herself, as the male leaned into the chuunin. “If that’s what you want, Kagome” he growled back.

“Yes,  _please_ ,” the girl cried. “ _Please_!”

It took only a tug for the thin red panties to snap off, and Sakura closed her eyes for a moment. She did  _not_  want to see it. She did  _not_  want the final piece of her tender, young heart to shatter upon the ground. But, the thick moan that came from the chuunin’s throat made her open her eyes just in time to see the head of Sasuke’s cock press into the tender flesh he had bared. It disappeared from view, surging up into the girl’s body, and something inside of Sakura snapped.

Her heart bleeding, Sakura turned tail and ran. A trail of hot tears streamed behind her, but she did not care. She did not have time to care, because in that single moment Sasuke had taken her heart and crushed it to the point she could almost hate him. Hate him for not noticing she was  _standing_  there. Hate him for letting her waste all that unneeded time trying to love him. Hate him for  _not_  picking her.

But, no matter what, Sakura knew she could not hate him. She would never hate him. Not her Sasuke-kun.

_\--Fin_


	2. Between the Trees

**_Summary:_ ** _Naruto always knew that his best friend had it in him._

* * *

 

**Between the Trees**

Patrol was as boring as ever, Naruto decided, but at least it beat having to sit around waiting for another mission to finally be thrown his way. Especially when it seemed as if Tsunade-baa-chan was never going to give him a mission unless Kakashi-sensei was available. Not even a little one. There were plenty of mutts that needed to be walked, or weeds that needed to be pulled, but did she even consider him? No!

He understood, though. Even if she did not say it, Tsunade was hesitant to assign Team Seven to any mission with the return of Uchiha Sasuke. Having had to reassign Sai once Sasuke had proven himself trustworthy, the Hokage did not want the rebellious Uchiha to leave the village just in case he decided to turn rogue _again_. There was really no way to tell, after all, since there had been absolutely no word about the whereabouts of Uchiha Itachi over the past year.

It was actually believed by some that Sasuke had managed to kill him, at long last.

Naruto himself was not so sure. Sasuke would have told him, right? Sure, the Uchiha had always been aloof, but avenging his clan had been his _dream_ ! If he had managed to overcome the prodigy that was Uchiha Itachi, Naruto was _positive_ that Sasuke would have had something to say about it.

Then again, there was always the possibility that the only person Sasuke had told was Tsunade herself. It seemed odd that the Hokage would keep that type of information on the down low, but he supposed that it _was_ the future of the Uchiha clan resting in the palm of her hand. If Sasuke’s older brother were dead, that would put even more pressure onto the only surviving member to rebuild his clan from scratch.

Lord knew that Sasuke had enough girls drooling over him in secret.

The thought caused the Uzumaki boy to give a small snort. Nobody wanted to admit it, what with Sasuke having been a _traitor_ and everything for a while, but that was exactly what they were all waiting for. It was only a matter of time, after all, before the prodigal Uchiha picked a woman and started popping out babies. The only question was who that woman would turn out to be, despite all the _hush, hush_ between fangirls to keep the _traitor_ talk amongst them.

Shaking his head lightly, Naruto wished that Sasuke would just _hurry up_ and pick someone already. He had noticed the way Sakura had seemed so disheartened to see the Uchiha prodigy just yesterday when he had insisted they both meet him at Ichiraku Ramen, and he knew that Sasuke’s indecision and distance was hurting her the most. Having loved the pink haired kunoichi for most of his youth, Naruto only wanted to see her happy, and some small part of him hoped that Sasuke would pick her if only to see her smile as brightly as she used to back when they were all Academy students.

Sakura had loved him through it all, after all, and she deserved to at least have a _chance_.

Though, if Naruto had not known any better, he _would_ have said that Sasuke had been eyeing a cute little chuunin sitting in the corner of the ramen stand by herself. It seemed unlikely, given the fact that he could not even _imagine_ Sasuke ogling some pretty girl, but Sakura _had_ become more tense when the other kunoichi walked inside the shop. There had been a visible tension there between the three of them, despite the fact the other kunoichi barely seemed to notice as she dug into the ramen she ordered.

Naruto had not personally met the other kunoichi, but he had heard about her through passing now and again. She seemed really nice, though she was apparently pretty deadly when it came to Ninjutsu due to the massive chakra reserve she supposedly had. Tsunade-baa-chan had her listed down as someone slated to become a jounin. If he was not mistaken her name was Higure? Higuri? Higura? Kag… _something_.

He supposed if there had been _anyone_ Sasuke might be _possibly_ eyeing, making Sakura nervous in the process, it _could_ have been her. She fit the bill of an Uchiha pretty well with her dark colored hair, and her quick progression through the ranks had apparently gained her quite the following among the eligible shinobi. He had heard she seemed completely oblivious to the whole thing, easily dodging her way out of dates she did not seem to realize people were asking her on, and he was starting to think a few of them had become as obsessed as any fangirl he could think of.

It was actually… _kinda disturbing_ , now that he thought about it. Especially if they were anywhere near as bad as the _hush, hush_ fangirls that still followed Sasuke’s every step, despite his obvious disinterest and disdain toward them.

Smiling to himself as he leap to another tree branch leading into one of the more isolated areas, Naruto decided that he would need to rectify the situation and finally meet the chuunin sometime soon. He knew it would break Sakura’s heart when Sasuke finally picked someone to be his wife if it was not her, but if there even the _slightest_ possibility that Sasuke had been trying to get an eyeful of that cute kunoichi, Naruto figured that he was the _best possible_ option to help the emotionally constipated bastard snatch up the girl before somebody finally got through to her. He _was_ his best friend, after all, and he could only imagine how bad any attempts Sasuke made toward the kunoichi would be. The poor bastard would probably walk up to her and demand she accompany him for the night, and if the girl had half a brain she would tell him to shove his good looks up his ass and get lost.

 _Actually_ , Naruto grinned, _that_ sounded pretty hilarious. Maybe he _should_ let him do it.

The kunoichi did not seem to be one of his fangirls, _especially_ if Sasuke had taken any form of interest in her, and he doubted she would appreciate any demands anyone made toward her. He might have heard that she was _super_ nice to pretty much anyone, but everybody had a limit, and he could only snicker to himself at the thought that it might very well be in the form of one Uchiha Sasuke. The chuunin was _really_ pretty, he would admit, and he was sure that Hinata would understand if he wanted to see if the other kunoichi could be just _that much_ prettier while she told Sasuke to take a hike.

The bastard would need all the help he could get after that.

Grinning at his self appointed task, Naruto felt like his day was looking up finally. Tsunade-baa-chan might not have any missions for him to occupy his time while Kakashi-sensei was on bed rest, but now he had a set goal to pass the time with. If he managed to make a new friend, _and_ possibly make one of his oldest friends happy in the process, it would just be that much better. Sakura might actually _hate_ him if she ever found out, that much was certain, but Sasuke deserved to be happy, too. She would understand someday when she looked back on it, and then they could all get a good laugh out of the whole ordeal.

Besides, he was _still_ pretty sure that Sasuke had not been ogling the kunoichi in the first place, so there was a pretty high possibility that he would just be gaining a new friend and Sakura would not have to—!

Pausing for a moment, Naruto quickly hid himself against the trunk of the tree he was occupying. He was not quite sure what exactly he had heard, as he slipped a kunai from the holster on his thigh, but it _had_ sounded like some odd popping sound. There was a high chance it was nothing, probably some genin goofing off among the trees, but it was always good to be prepared just in case. The village had suffered one too many times in the last few years, and it was best to check it out even if it turned out to be nothing more than a tree branch ready to fall.

Listening carefully, Naruto peeked around the tree to scan the area where he was pretty certain the sound had come from. There did not seem to be anything out of the ordinary, but he knew there was a chance he just was not close enough to see whatever had caused the noise. He shifted his footing, keeping himself low and hidden in the process, as he quickly moved to another branch to scout the rest of the area he could not see well from his current vantage point.

“ _Weird_ ,” Naruto muttered to himself. Nothing seemed out of place, but he waited another long moment, searching with his eyes, before he finally shrugged and decided it was safe to move on. He would have a shadow clone double back to recheck the area once he had left, just in case whatever had made the sound was intelligent enough to have spotted him and—

A low, masculine groan caused his eyebrows to lift suddenly in curiosity.

Naruto moved to another branch quickly, having pinpointed _that_ long, drawn out sound with ease. It did not sound like somebody was hurt, that much he was certain of, and he felt his lip twitch upward as he thought about how _unlucky_ Kakashi-sensei was by being stuck in bed all day. _Especially_ if he right about what exactly had caused the noise, since he was positive that Kakashi-sensei was beginning to suffer from the lack of new books put out by the Ero-Sannin recently.

Hell, even Ero-Sannin would be sputtering in jealousy when he told him that he had seen—!

“ _Sasuke-teme?!_ ” Naruto nearly fell out of the tree he was in when he caught sight of the Uchiha’s signature duck butt hairstyle leaned against the trunk of an oak nearby. No way! _No way!_ He had to do a double… a _triple take_ ! before he was certain that he was _actually_ seeing Uchiha Sasuke with his head dipped back in… _in_ … “ _Holy shit._ ”

Quickly hiding himself again, Naruto pinched his arm before he looked again, and even then he was completely dumbstruck by the sight of Sasuke panting lightly with his face scrunched up in pleasure. He blinked several times, and nearly lost his grip on the kunai he was holding when Sasuke’s eyes opened into hazy, pleasure filled slits to look down at… _at_ …

The Kyuubi vessel twitched in his curiosity then, realizing that he could not see anything other than Sasuke from the neck up from where he was positioned. The foliage was quite thick on this side of the clearing Sasuke had chosen for this little _outing_ he was having, but that was easily fixed if he could go around without the Uchiha noticing his presence. Which, _honestly_ , if he was doing what Naruto was _pretty damn positive_ he was doing right now, he would be too focused on the person Naruto was bound and determined to see to even notice him.

Or, _at least_ , he hoped he would be, because he _really_ did not feel like running for his life with a potentially _naked_ Uchiha pissed off and pursuing him for attempting to sneak a peek. Sasuke always had a way of surprising him, and while Naruto knew he would laugh his ass off afterward if the proud Uchiha had his image tarnished in the aftermath of such a pursuit, the thought of being stuck in a bed alongside Kakashi-sensei made him shudder.

“ _Oh_ ,” Sasuke breathed then, clearly gritting his teeth.

Hopping to a tree branch a bit further out of sight, Naruto felt himself starting to grin. He had waited _years_ for something like this. Sasuke might like to act all high and mighty with his cool and aloof exterior, but Naruto had _known_ there had to be _something_ to hold over the Uchiha’s head to tease him with. _This_ , though! _This_ was better than anything he could have ever _hoped_ for.

He just needed to find out who Sasuke had decided to bring along with him for the ride!

Quietly making his way around the outskirt of the clearing, Naruto nearly faltered when he realized that maybe it was not a _girl_ that Sasuke was out there with. He shook his head after a moment, deciding that that was a stupid thought with how adamant Sasuke was about reviving the Uchiha clan. Obviously he could not do that with a _guy_ , though… _no_ , Naruto shook his head, refusing to think about it anymore.

Sasuke was not _gay_ … right?

_Right?!_

Hiding in the leaves of another tree, Naruto chanted silently to himself, “ _Please don’t be a guy!_ ” before he finally looked out into the clearing again. He felt his eyes widened immediately in that moment, as he got his first _real_ look at the position that Sasuke was in.

Sasuke dipped his head back again, his eyes rolling up into his skull.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Naruto breathed again, as his brain began to process the ropes tied tight around Sasuke’s upper torso and keeping him strapped to the tree behind him. The Uchiha prodigy was obviously enjoying it, and Naruto felt his gaze slide to the little chuunin kneeling on all fours between Sasuke’s legs. He felt his breath nearly stop in shock at the sight of her, because that _was_ definitely the same pretty little kunoichi he had been _pretty damn sure_ Sasuke had _not_ been eyeing at Ichiraku Ramen. His grin turned stupid when it occurred to him that _somehow_ Uchiha fucking Sasuke had nabbed the girl without _anybody’s_ help. Not only had he clearly managed to sweep her off her feet at some point in time, but he had _also_ convinced her into… into _this_!

The kunoichi released Sasuke’s cock with a little _pop!_ then, smiling prettily up at him when he sent her a tiny glare. “ _Sasuke-kun_ ,” she drew his name out like it was the only thing she ever wanted to have pass her lips, “do you like it?” Her tongue grazed along the underside of his hard erection then, swirling briefly around the tip, before she sucked in the tip and held him there long enough to cause the Uchiha to slam his head back into the tree again. She retreated then, grinning, as she asked, “Well?”

“ _Kagome_ ,” Sasuke growled, though the girl only grinned a little wider at the sound.

“What’s the matter, Sasuke-kun?” she giggled, and even Naruto almost snickered at the dark look Sasuke settled upon her with the question.

Sasuke shifted a little, his hips leaving the ground as far as they could in his position, and the kunoichi giggled again when his cock poked her chin lightly. “Don’t tease me, woman,” Sasuke told her, gritting his teeth as her hand settled around his flesh.

“ _But_ , Sasuke-kun,” she shifted then, drawing herself up until she was settled against her lover’s chest, “why won’t you tell me if you like it?”

Sasuke’s eyes were dark, his lids lowered, and when he spoke his voice was a husky tenor, as he asked, “Have I told you to stop?” His hips were moving then, attempting to get her to pleasure him once more, and he had obviously succeeded when another low groan left his chest.

He never looked away from her, gazing deep into her dark blue stare, and Naruto wondered just _how long_ Sasuke had been doing this sort of thing with the pretty kunoichi when they finally kissed. It was slow and tender in a way that spoke volumes for a few fleeting moments, before Kagome moaned deep in her throat and turned Sasuke aggressive in his attempt to dominate her mouth. There was a brief flash of tongue as they swapped saliva, and it almost looked like they were attempting to meld into each other for a second.

Kagome pulled away then, despite Sasuke’s attempts to follow her. She smiled at the grunt she received in response, and though she pumped her hand along the length of his cock a few more times, she pulled away completely after a moment to get to her feet. Naruto knew from the look on Sasuke’s face that he wanted to say something, but even he snapped his jaw shut when the pretty kunoichi began to strip off her cute little shorts and panties in a slow, torturing fashion that quickly had Sasuke gritting his teeth once more.

“ _Holy shit_.” Naruto felt his mouth start to hang open, as he tried to decide if he should look away and leave the two of them alone to play with each other. He found himself unable to, though, as the little chuunin began to lightly trail her hands along the inside of her thighs just out of Sasuke’s reach. Her fingers drifted a little higher, brushing along her folds, and it was obvious from the way she shifted her footing and did so again with a cute little moan that she was enjoying the show she was putting on for the Uchiha.

The look on Sasuke’s face was damn near _feral_ then, as he snapped, “ _Kagome!_ ” and Naruto briefly wondered just _how_ tight she had made those ropes to keep Sasuke strapped to the tree in that moment.

“ _Mmm_ ,” Kagome moaned, allowing her fingers to slip further out of sight, and Naruto was pretty certain from the way she tipped her head back that she must have stuffed them up into her hot little hole. She seemed to almost forget the Uchiha at her feet then, pleasuring herself, as her other hand lifted to begin fondling at her covered breasts.

Sasuke watched for only a minute or so, before he pulled on his restraints and snarled, “Kagome, get over here and _fuck me._ ” It was clear that he had reached the end of his patience, and Naruto almost thought the Uchiha must have heard the surprised bout of laughter that had escaped him with how tense he suddenly became. Sasuke’s eyes never left the little tease in front of him, though, his gaze alone demanding that she stop what she was doing and give him what he wanted.

“ _Oh_ , Sasuke-kun,” she finally looked at him then, asking, "when did you get here?”

Sasuke’s eyes became mere slits, and Naruto almost could not contain the next laugh that bubbled up. He had to force himself to hit his knee several times in a row, covering his mouth, and he was quite happy to say he had stayed if only to see _that_ look on Sasuke’s otherwise impassive face.

“Nnngh,” the little groan that left her drew Naruto’s attention once again, as the pretty chuunin stepped close to Sasuke then. She offered him her glistening fingers, moaning again when Sasuke sucked them deep into his throat without a moment’s hesitation. Her other hand reached above her head, pulling a single kunai from the bark where it had been left, before she lowered herself back down into Sasuke’s awaiting lap.

Sasuke shifted then, releasing her fingers from the confines of his mouth, and chuckled darkly at the moan she gifted him when his cock pushed up against her wet folds. “Do you like that, Kagome?” he teased her, pulling more at his restraints.

She leaned back into him, keeping him just far enough away that he could barely brush his lips against hers, as she whispered something too low for Naruto to hear. He clearly heard the moan that escaped Sasuke, though, before she sank down into his lap and onto his cock. Her head tilted back with the motion, her hips moving in a tiny little figure eight, as she seemed to blindly use the kunai to quickly cut through the ropes keeping the Uchiha from taking her for so long.

Sasuke did not waste a moment once he was free, his hands immediately grabbing onto her hips, and rolling them both away from the tree so that she was on her back underneath him. The weapon went flying with the motion to lay forgotten somewhere nearby, as Sasuke pulled one of her long legs up over his shoulder and quickly set a rough, even pace that sent her spiraling into an endless stream of moans.

Watching as his best friend pummeled the girl underneath him with his cock then, Naruto was _really_ glad that Sasuke had rolled them in the direction that did not have him staring at his pale ass with each stroke. He would have quickly fled the area if that were the case, but instead he found himself fascinated by the way the pretty little chuunin’s head rolled from side to side, her mouth opening in a cute little ‘o’ every time Sasuke struck something deep inside her. He knew he should look away, giving them some form of privacy, but he found himself almost hypnotized by the sight of her hands reaching up to pull Sasuke down into another frenzied kiss.

Sasuke broke away first, panting, as he said, “God, you’re so _tight_.”

“ _Nnnghhh!_ ”

The Uchiha’s face softened as he watched her in the throws of passion, and Naruto felt his eyes widen when he saw the look. It almost looked like… _no_ , not Sasuke, right? That bastard did not even understand what the word _meant_ , but the longer he stared at his best friend, the more convinced Naruto became that _maybe_ Sasuke had fallen for the pretty chuunin named Kagome. His entire stance had softened as the girl came undone beneath him, his pace slowing to allow her to come off the high, and when he kissed her again, Naruto was almost certain.

Sasuke was in love, even if he did not realize it himself.

Glancing away from the couple then with the realization, Naruto decided that it was probably best to leave before they finished. Sasuke had already picked up the pace again, never taking his dark eyes off the girl underneath him, but it was clear from the slight tremble in his arms that he would not make it much longer before he found his own end. If he left now, he might just be lucky enough to escape detection before the Uchiha became aware of anything other than the kunoichi locked underneath him.

Taking one last peek at the look in Sasuke’s eyes, Naruto knew that he would not be able to tease the Uchiha about this later, as much as he wanted to. He would not be the reason Sasuke lost his chance at happiness, especially if Sasuke decided to cut ties with the kunoichi simply because of his own big mouth. Though, when he thought about it, _that_ was probably for the best, considering Hinata might skin him alive if she ever heard he had stopped to watch his best friend fuck his girl friend into the ground.

As he leapt away from the area, deciding it would be best to quickly return to his patrol route, Naruto almost slipped from a branch when another thought occurred to him.

He… he was...

God _damn it_ , he was as bad as Ero-Sannin!

“ _Ah_ , man,” Naruto sighed. He _definitely_ could not tell anyone, if only so he did not have to ever hear that he was just as bad as the Sannin who had trained him from anybody else. And _especially_ so Ero-Sannin did not hound him for _details_ to use in his latest novel. He was not even sure he could survive the humiliation and embarrassment if he did.


End file.
